<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Rambling by DaddyStark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867874">Late Night Rambling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyStark/pseuds/DaddyStark'>DaddyStark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lovable Idiot [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Bulma Briefs, Awesome Son Goku, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Especially Ones Where's He's The Main Focus, Especially Son Goku, F/M, Fluff, For What He Is, Goku's Uneducated, Goofy Goku, He Deserves More Fics!, He's Gonna Get Shipped With Almost Everyone lmao, He's Just That Loveable, I Love Both of These Characters So Much, Not Stupid!, Romance, Smart Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Goku Cuddles, Son Goku's Just The Best, Welcome To The Fic Series of Son Goku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyStark/pseuds/DaddyStark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku and Bulma talk and laugh before drifting in each other's arms to sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Son Goku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lovable Idiot [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Rambling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bulma Briefs really didn't expect her life to unfold the way it did. She was born to the richest family on the planet with a genius intellect, only second to her father's. It wasn't long before she surpassed him in that sense as well. She then traveled in search of the Dragon Balls in order to wish for a boyfriend. Looking back on it, it did seem like such an simple minded wish but could you blame her? She was only sixteen. Those were her plans and she was determined to see them become a reality.</p><p>"Hey Bulma? Does it count as cuddling when I sleep on your butt?"</p><p>Bulma blinked at the muscle bound cutie in her arms before bursting out into giddy laughter. That wish of a boyfriend would've been granted if it wasn't for the onyx, spikey haired man laying with her in her bed. Funny enough, when they had first met Bulma had shot him. She's lucky Goku was bullet proof because then she would've never had the chance to spend the rest of her life with him. </p><p>They had just started off as friends in the beginning but when Goku got older, she just couldn't not notice him. Luckily for her, he felt the same way, in his own wacky way of course. Besides, if he did die, she wouldn't get gold moments such as these. Her laughing fit finally died down as she soon spoke.</p><p>"I suppose so Goku but you weren't sleeping last time, just laying on it."</p><p>"That's because your butt's all big and bouncy! It's comfortable."</p><p>Goku explained as he looked up at her with his wide smile.</p><p>"Damn right it is. But why'd you bring it up now? You're laying on my stomach."</p><p>"Just a thought I had. You hungry? I'm hungry."</p><p>"Goku you're always hungry."</p><p>She said chuckling as he smiled at that comment.</p><p>"Yeah...it's constant mood. You said you wanted me to hang out with you in the lab tomorrow right?"</p><p>"Yes please. Even if you can't help science wise, your company's always appreciated."</p><p>"Oh sure! Can I bring some food with me?"</p><p>"Tell you what, I'll bring the food and you bring yourself. How's that sound?"</p><p>She asked as she started yawning to which Goku followed. They stared up at one another before sealing the distance between them with a kiss. It was nights like this that they loved. Times weren't usually peaceful in their world, so they cherished whenever it was.</p><p>"Sounds...good. G'night Bul."</p><p>"Night, Ku."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here's a new character and fandom I've added to this account of mine! Dragon Ball! What can I say? I just love the fandom! I especially love Son Goku! What's not to love?! So anyway here's a series that I most likely won't stop writing for with fics about Son Goku and whoever I decide to ship him with next lmao. I love Gobul so much as well. I've always shipped it! But Goku is getting a lot of fics from yours truly! He deserves it tbh.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>